Binary10101ERROR's Custom Fighters: DD the Double Duelist
"Everyday, a little part of us dies and another part comes to life. Depending on how you live, that can either be a good thing or a bad thing." DD is a combat-hardened monk with a red fill, dark blue outline, a navy blue cape, and a straw hat. In battle, he uses martial arts, a Shaolin Spade, and immense adaptility to create an unique attack style capable of inflicting massive damage on any enemy idiotic enough to get in his path. He technically doesn't live anywhere, though he frequently visits and lodges at Stick Pritchard. Abilities Description *Monk-style character that deals bonus damage to enemies with high armor / health. Upgrades Meditate (Bonus) *After killing enough enemies, DD's attack power and bonus damage will double. **Resets if he is damaged. **Stacks five times Instant Decapitation (Bonus) *Low-health / armor enemies have a 10% chance to be instantly killed. Inner Peace (Ultra Attack) *After his meditate is fully stacked, DD will deliver a lightning-fast flurry of martial arts attacks to all enemies in range. **Be wary of using this as it completely resets his meditate. Background As a young boy, DD was an illegitimate son of a nobleman and a peasant women. The nobleman, fearing for his honor, and the peasant, fearing punishment by the law, decided that the baby had to die lest they lose everything. Thus, in the dead of night, they hid the baby in an old wagon outside of an old church. Though they left expecting the baby to die, fate had another idea. Hours after they left, a group of thieves arrived to take their wagon back and, much to their suprise, found the baby inside. Ironically, having much more humanity than the parents, they took the baby and decided to raise them to help them with their thieving work. For the next ten years, DD grew up in the shadowy underworld of the world's darker denizens, learning to survive in a world where no normal citizen would ever tread. Although the life would've drove anyone else insane, DD actually enjoyed his life; without the rules and restrictions of the normal world, he was free to roam around as long as his caretakers (whom had grown fond of him and vice versa) considered his actions appropriate. Unfortunately, the easy life would not last. On DD's eleventh birthday, while the boy was away, his father and his soldiers discovered his foster family's hideout and burned it to the ground. As DD returned and watched in horror, the soldiers dragged them away to a large spirited tree, where they were tortured and hung by the neck. Swearing revenge, he spent the next five years planning and preparing, waiting until he was strong enough to duel his father. When he was ready, he stormed his father's castle and slew everyone inside. Afterwards, realizing the conseqences of his needless slaughter and burdened by the knowledge that he murdered his real father, DD fled. Not knowning what to do, he wandered around for what seemed like an eternity in search of something to relieve his concience. Eventually, he found a group of monks sitting around a campfire. Intrigued by the men, he stepped forward and made told them of his predicament. Commiserating with the boy's story, they took them to their temple. where they trained him to master his emotions and let him experience a life beyond the common thieving he once knew. Many years later, when they felt DD had matured enough, they gave him a Shaolin Spade and let him leave the temple to sculpt a new life for himself. Category:Binary's Stuff Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki